Science with Professor Baldwin
by Kalgante
Summary: Sort of like a truth or dare but quite different.Professor Baldwin would like some ideas for experiments and is asking folks like yourselves to assist him. he will tell you more.
1. Welcome

"Greetings friends, my name is Baldwin. Have you ever thought about our beloved Tree Friends going crazy, doing strange, bizarre, and absurd things. Have you ever imagined the craziest things happening to them. Well now, thanks to a forgotten cache of chemicals and what nots I found in a forgotten sub level of my lab you can finally see them as a reality"

"That is where you come in. I want you to tell me what you want to happen to the Tree friends. Do you want me to develop a virus that kills them in the most humorous of ways. Perhaps you would like to see couples that should never exist. Maybe even splicing a few genes, combine some, mutate others and see how they go about there day"

"My friends, the possibilities are truly endless. I ask you all to be creative and send me some fun ideas about some things you would like the tree friends to have to deal with, it will be fun for all. I will accept any victims, Cannons, and OC's so there is no shortage of subjects. Now my friends, think hard and get back to me with your ideas, as many as you would like. oh what fun. what fun. what fun."


	2. Science Day 1

Baldwyn: "My my, actual assistants. I never really asked for those… though I suppose I could use some folks to help me with the less cooperative of the subjects, come along then, it should be much more lively around here now. Now then let's get started but where to do so… a ha! Keni, could you please bring the 'tour group' in here for me?"

A green tiger Keni turns and presses a big red button causing a large metal door to open. Afterwards a large group enters the room being led by Skull.

Skull: "And that concludes the end of the tour, now we get to see science live at work"

The metal doors behind the group close and seal shut.

Baldwyn: "Ah my volunteers have arrived. Let us waste no more time then. Boom, would you be so kind as to escort Cuddles and Giggles to me.

A giant, grey, furless, and muscular rabbit drops down from the ceiling with a massive thud. The rabbit grabs hold of Cuddles and Giggles and places them in front of Baldwin.

Baldwin: "Now Foxy, would you please step up here for me?"

Foxy pokes her head out of the crowd and scurries over to Cuddles. Giggles and Cuddles glance around for a moment before Keni and the demon/angel puma spitfire sneak up and capture Giggles. Cuddles turns to her in a panic before Foxy whips out a vial of purple liquid and pours it into his mouth. As soon as Cuddles swallows it the room seems to spin. When he finally regains composure his eyes lock onto Baldwin who frowns. His pupils grow and he longingly approaches him.

Baldwin: "Oh bother… hang on a second"

Baldwin reaches for a nearby frying pan and smashes it over Cuddles's head who again becomes disoriented. When he again regains composure his eyes lock onto Foxy who smiles and runs up and throws her arms around him. Cuddles's eyes light up and he wraps her in his own embrace.

Foxy: "Woo hoo! Thanks Baldwin"

Baldwin: Oh your welcome. By the way, that should last until he dies again. I can give you more of the poultice at any time. I can't make it last forever as that may be no good to my future research. Now then onto the next matter."

Giggles: "wait! What happened to Cuddles, what did you do!"

Spitfire: "Oh don't worry about him, we need you for something else"

Foxy: "Just to be sure… you do like me now Cuddles… right?"

Cuddles gives Foxy a sweet kiss on the lips.

Cuddles: "Of course, I don't even know what I saw in Giggles"

Giggles: "Wh-what!"

Keni: Come on, into the chamber with you.

Baldwin: "wonderful, we will return to see how this develops… in the meantime, our pal Psycho Joe should be arriving with, disco bear. A pity he didn't want to join the tour… well while we wait, let's take care of a quick one, Frowel, step forward for me"

Skull shoves Frowel over to Baldwin. Baldwin pulls a syringe seemingly out of nowhere and approaches Frowel who gets restrained by boom. Baldwin sticks the needle into his neck and injects it. Frowel falls to his knees and vomits on the floor. As he does so his fur begins turning a mucky green color and a number of bright pink fluorescent polka dots appear.

Frowel: "Wha-What did you do to me!"

Baldwin: "Science my boy, isn't it wonderful to be a part of such a grand piece of reality!"

Frowel's polka dots continue to turn colors into different versions of bright colors as a cat/panda/tiger/dog… thing appears out of the shadows.

Madness: "Wow, you look nasty"

Frowel: "wha? did you just come here to make fun of me?"

Madness: "Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha"

Baldwin: "But that isn't all, now then this next bit is gonna be tricky we have a lot to do whit this bear"

A cage drops down from the ceiling. Inside is a green bear clad in army attire.

Baldwin: you'd think this would flip him out. Not so for I have attained complete control of his mental state. My first order of business, Boom, would you be so kind?"

Boom opens the cage and takes Flippy out with both hands and exposes his stomach. Baldwin pulls yet another syringe out of his lab coat and approaches him. the bear struggles futilely as Baldwin jams the syringe into his gut. Boom drops the bear to the ground who begins to feel dizzy. He sits down onto the floor and just like Frowel, throw up on the floor. His stomach begins to gurgle and suddenly begins to swell up giving him the appearance of being nine months pregnant. Flippy vomits again before his gut swells up even more to where it appears that there is an entire tree friend inside of him making others back away. The bear suddenly begins to make even more vomiting sounds only this time what comes up is not puke, but a perfectly identical bear, this one however has yellow eyes and rises up to glare a vile glare at everyone before boom grabs him. Flippy stares at this clone and suddenly feels like a whole new bear. Skull steps out of the crowd and in front of Flippy's evil self just as Flaky steps out in front of the original.

Baldwin: "Now then. I was requested to reveal what it would be like to have each side of Flippy marry Skull or Flaky. As you could probably guess, such a task would take a while, it's own story even. Now ordinarily Kalgante would be glad to do such a thing but he does not want to take Butterflybabyblue's idea away from her. I can however, with the help of SCIENCE fast forward their futures of both couples and reveal what happens in mere minutes"

Baldwin brandishes two strange devices and with the press of their buttons the couples begin to fast forward.

Skull and Flippy meet at the lab and consider what Baldwin just said. The two leave and go on a date to the pizzeria. On his own he appears a bit more composed and no longer quite so random. When the pizza fails to arrive in ten minutes however Flippy charges into the kitchen and kills the cooks, then the rest of the patrons. He attempts to attack Skull who hits him with a chair… gaining his respect. Time fast forwards some more after many killings later. It appears he has grown to love Skull as much as killing things she was just the darkness he needed in his more… crimson way of life. When the pastor says speak now or forever hold your peace however, someone in the audience coughs and Flippy charges into him and kills him, then a few more before Skull shouts 'not now'. Time moves onward and they have settled down with children, a boy and a girl. However the boy takes after his dad… still his sister can beat him up. With all that Baldwin returns them to normal.

During that time however Flippy and flaky have been having a… less violent time together. Flippy and Flaky listen to what Baldwin had to say and do what Skull and evil Flippy did by gong on a date. This time it was a pleasant picnic in the park. The talked and without his evil side Flippy was much easier to talk to and get to know. They cut their picnic short to rescue a kitten from a tree and name it Bubsy. Time goes on and they are at their wedding ceremony they have a wonderful time and kiss to seal their bond, then evil Flippy runs onto the stage from hiding and pulls down Flippy's pants before running away. Time fasts forward and the two are happily married. Little Flippy looks up to Russell and wants to become a great adventure. He and his sister embark on numerous little adventures most of which little Flaky is nervous about but glad her brother is there to protect her. Baldwin ends this at the same time as the other.

The four involved look around at one another. Skull smiles in hopes of making that a reality, as well as Flaky, before more cages drop from the ceiling, trapping them.

"Now then, while we were doing that good ol' Joe finally got disco in here"

Disco Bear: "what's this all about, how many times did I tell you, I was busy today"

Psycho Joe: "You know you'd rather be here

Baldwin pulls out yet another syringe, this time filled with a thick yellow substance.

Baldwin: "Now now, why would you want to let our readers down by not showing up? Hold still please"

Disco bear: "wha-what is that?"

Baldwin approaches him and Disco attempts to run. Keni and Spitfire however grab hi before he escapes.

Disco Bear: "Oh god please… umm… I'll let you be in my next record, yea, that's it. Pretty ladies, you can let me go can't you?"

Keni and Spitfire grin and snicker. Disco bear glances at them before getting jabbed with Baldwin's syringe. After injecting it disco Bear enters a panic. His skin begins to feel as if it is moving. When he looks at his arm, he finds that he is covered in scales and boils. His hair then falls out only in the center of his head, then if that wasn't bad enough for him he feels the strangest sensation he has ever felt, it feels like something has fallen out of him. He turns his head to see a large white egg on the floor behind him.

Baldwin: "my, my, radioactive waste is quite unpredictable, how fortunate for us that it didn't just kill him… now then, in a moment we will summon splendid and continue on, in the meantime I have a few more things to check up on. Let's see how Foxy and Cuddles are doing"

Disco Bear: "Wh-Whyyyyyy! This this!"

Disco Bear continues running around laying eggs as Baldwin approaches Cuddles and Foxy. Cuddles is reading poetry he had written himself to Foxy who is laying her head on his lap, listening.

Baldwin: "Wonderful, things are working out perfectly, Frowel still looks like a swamp creature, Disco is well… I don't know what to say about that… ah ha! Twitchy, will you please send Dubble and bubble forward?"

The green squirrel Twitchy drags Dubble up to Baldwin while bubble excitedly hurries forward. Baldwin presses a switch on a remote causing one large pod to rise up out of the floor.

Dubble: "Hell no Twitchy, there's no way I'm going in there, I'd rather be dead.

Bubble: "oooh I can't wait! soon we can be together for ever and ever, what's the matter Baldwin? let's get this thing started!"

Twitchy: "You don't have a choice Dubble, assistants have a distinct advantage over subjects, that's just how this works. Now get in there with your brother"

Twitchy shoves Dubble into the machine followed shortly after by Bubble and the machine closes.

Dubble: "God damnit! No no no! get me the hell out of here now! I'll fucking kill you all I-"

With a final joyous embrace from Bubble the machine fills with light and fills the room with noise. Everyone watches intently as the light soon begins to fade and a cloud blows from the chamber. Everyone watches intently to see what emerges. What they see is a creature dressed in a blue sweatshirt. Half of it's face is blue while the other half is dark grey. It has a purple diamond mark similar to Nutty's on its forehead. It's body is dark grey but it's legs are light blue as is it's right arm. the left arm is dark grey. It also has two tails. One bushy , dark grey, and has a purple stripe. The other is a bit less bushy, the same length, and has a purple stripe at the top.

BubbleDubble: Oh my! This is the best day ever! I got two fluffy tails now instead of one thin one. Dubble. This is amazing!"

DubbleBubble: Wait, what is this… I, I can't move, and I needed to wait to stop talking before I could start talking, awe no! I can hear his thoughts, they're my thoughts… but I'm not thinking them! But I have my own thoughts. Baldwin! What the hell I-

BubbleDubble: "Woo Hoo! I can't wait to show Coin, he's gonna think I'm sooo awesome, yay, now coin will like you too Dubble! We can live together for ever!"

DubbleBubble: "Baldwin, he's controlling everything! Couldn't you have at least given me an arm, at least a freaking tail! This is so fucked up, it feels like someone else is controlling m-"

BubbleDubble runs up to Baldwin and gives him a tight hug

BubbleDubble: "Yay! Thank you so much Baldwin!

Baldwin:" Oh, your welcome. Don't worry, after you suffer a hundred or so deaths you should return to yourselves. Plus Dubble, I believe you have control of this body on Mondays… if I'm correct.

DubbleBubble: "You fucking bas-"

Baldwin: "Moving along then, there's still much to do and we don't have all day. Now then, next on the list shall be ah. Will Arlene step up.

Spitfire exit's the crown with a light blue squirrel by the hand.

Arlene: "No please don't do this"

Baldwin: "but I must, it's one thing to combine two consciousnesses together but I am extracting your second and mixing it with your current one, this should prove quite interesting"

Arlene: "but-"

Baldwin: "Fine, I will not make it last as long as Bubble and Dubble… anyway"

Boom grabs Arlene and tosses her into the machine which closes behind her. She presses her face against the glass which is soon bathed in light. Everyone watched excitedly to see what had happened. The light faded away and Arlene exited the chamber after it opened. She appeared no different aside from a single eye that had become red.

Mararlene: "NRAAAAAAAAAAA! Shy did you do that I wanna, no, no I don't want to kill you… yes yes I do you have to die, you all have to die. Nya ha ha ha ha ha!. No wait, you don't you shouldn't, I don't have to kill you you can fix this. No you can't now die! Wait, no, I'm sorry I mean…

Baldwin: "Oh my… this didn't turn out well at all… Boom keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't kill anyone… now then I have a job for you Flippy. Your cage will carry you to the testing room. There you shall satisfy the next phase of your job"

The cage rises up with regular Flippy inside and carries him to the testing room. Meanwhile Keni appears from a nearby room with a glass of juice in her hand.

Keni: "Hope I didn't miss anything"

Disco: Hey sweet thing, do you mind if I have a sip of that, whatever's wrong with me… it's dehydrating"

Keni: "Get your own"

Disco bear: "please, I don't think I'll make it that far"

Keni: fine, but your making orange juice for the rest of us"

Keni hands the glass to Disco who chugs it. After a moment he suddenly begins to feel even worse.

Disco Bear: "Ahh, what did you put in this!"

Keni: "Orange juice mix… and a few other things in there that smelled good"

Disco drops the glass and holds his stomach as more eggs roll out. Suddenly his hair gows even poofier, His boils worsen, and a large pair of breasts grows.

Keni: "Oh my biscuits… glad I didn't drink that"

Diva Bear: "oh my god this is wonderful, a pair of breasts of my very own"

Baldwin: "my word, did I do this?"

Spitfire: "oh god, you're hideous!"

Disco pokes his new breasts for a while before laying more eggs.

Baldwyn: "This is just awful… well let's go get Flippy set shall we?"

Baldwin presses a button on his controller and appears inside a small room overlooking a large area.

Baldwin: "Now then, I have been requested to make Flippy battle a werewolf. Fortunately I have one, and we have one good Flippy. We will need him a bit later so I have laid down precautions if he does lose. Now then, let's get this started then shall we?

Baldwin presses a button that releases Flippy from his cage, as well as a door on the far end of the room. Flippy looks around the room in confusion. All he can see are a couple large blocks scattered through the room. The creature that had been released with him is not so hesitant as it charges at him. Flippy sees this and attempts to run only to receive a slash to the back and be sent into a block. He turns his gaze to the creature that begins to rush at him. He dives out of the way as it crashes into the block.

Baldwin: "There's no way out Flippy, you will have to fight it"

Flippy looks around for the source of the voice but is set upon again by the werewolf. It seems to be bleeding from the nose. Flippy dives out of the way and attempts to get a focus on it. As the creature regains it's composure Flippy dives onto it's back and begins to tear out it's fur. The werewolf however shakes him wildly and slams him into a block. Flippy olds tight and punches away at the exposed skin on it's neck. The werewolf feels the pain and rolls around shaking the bear off of its self. It then turns on the helpless, prone bear and pounces on him just before it explodes in a gory mess.

Baldwin: "You had the right idea it seems, you made a weakness to exploit. However your throat would have been ripped out if I didn't activate his explosives, now get back into the cage and get out of there. I'm going to need this room shortly"

Baldwin returns to the main lab where Splendid has shown up.

Splendid: "Baldwin, I heard you were experiencing some kind of meltdown here. We need to get you all out of her quick!"

Madness sneaks up to splendid and sticks a needle into him.

Splendid: "hey, what are you doing!"

Baldwin: "It is a dampener, for a time it will negate your super powers. we have also added a little extra to the formula, you'll be experiencing it shortly"

Splendid, much like the others who had been injected with something starts feeling groggy. He looks at his hands as the fur falls off of them and they grow, in fact all of him had begun growing. And his body lost all fur aside from on his head. He was quickly clothed as he peered around, looking down at everyone.

Splendid: "What is this!"

Baldwin: "I have been requested to put you and Sniffles on a date, a curious reader wishes to see how it would go down"

Splendid: "Well that's thoughtful of you but I'm not really that way"

Baldwin: "Such is a factor I had foresaw. That is of no consequence as I have already added something to your injection that should take care of that, now then, shall I introduce your partner?"

Splendid had become a stoic and fit gentleman. The one who had been revealed to him in the form of a human, Sniffles was less fit and wore a white shirt as well as a large set of round glasses.

Splendid: "soo… you're who I'm going out with this evening?"

Sniffles: "W-wow, I'm going out with splendid, Score! You are so awesome, I have all your comics, and figurines, and pretty much every other piece of merchandise available on the planet!"

Splendid sighed as he and sniffles were teleported to a café.

Baldwin: "We will check up on them later, for now I need a moment wit you Dreamy"

Dreamy: "Why do you need to speak to me?"

Baldwin moves over to a table and removes the lid of a platter on top of it.

Dreamy: "Eww, vegetables! You don't expect me to eat those awful things do you?"

Baldwin removes a stop watch from his coat and begins dangling it like a pendulum. Baldwin continues this as her eyes lock onto it. As she continues to stare her pupils dilate and her mouth drops open.

Baldwin: "You are relaxed yes? I would like you to else everything from your mind and focus on the vegetables. You love vegetables, you can't get enough vegetables. You love them for their healthy goodness. Vegetables are your favorite foods in the world. Now, when I snap m fingers you will awaken and eat all the vegetables you can find."

Baldwin snaps his fingers and Dreamy breaks from her trance. Her eyes lock onto the tray of vegetables on the table and she begins to devour them vigorously. During this time Flippy returns and the sound of a blender can be heard from somewhere.

Baldwin: "Ah, welcome back Flippy, I have but one more thing I need you for, but before that, I need you to drink this."

Spitfire approaches Flippy with a strange red and green concoction.

Flippy: "What is this?"

Baldwin: "It doesn't matter who it was, you simply need to drink it as it will help us further a request. Remember those who are not me or assistants are subjects, essentially you have to do what is requested, now drink"

Flippy Plugs his nose and downs the concoction. He also notices an empty cage that sat beside his as began to open. He stepped out feeling like his old self, a fact that he was less than comfortable with. Flaky was pushed forward by an orange rabbit, Robby. Flaky stares at Flippy and he stares at her. Spitfire and Keni sneak up on them and inject them with a serum then they are approached by Boom. Boom grabs them by their heads and bangs them together. The two suddenly feel dizzy and their heads fill with a heating sensation. They look at one another and Suddenly Flippy feels nervous. Flaky however feels a sense of confidence she had never felt before

Flippy: "Umm Flaky… is there something wrong here?"

Flaky: "I don't know, I feel great, heck I've never felt better…come to think of it, why is that?"

Baldwin: "Success you Flaky have successfully adopted all of Flippy's personality traits. And Flippy, it looks like you've gotten Flaky's. which proves that with the power of requests I can truly do anything."

Flippy retreats away from Baldwin a bit, not used to feeling this nervousness. Flaky however is curious to explore everything in the lab and experience the fact that, she's not afraid of it anymore. Flaky runs around approaching the things that appear the scariest and begins to fiddle with them.

Baldwin: "Marvelous, for now, let's go check up on Splendid and sniffles"

Baldwin presses a button on a remote and teleports to a nearby location to Splendid and Sniffles and watches hoe they interact.

Sniffles: "Then is issue one hundred fourteen, when you hit Splendont-"

Splendid: "Please! Enough with talking about me, I already know all of this stuff… so what are you interested in besides me or anything to do with me?"

Sniffles: "Well, if you want to know I love science, my favorite thing."

Splendid: "Yea, I'm into science too, so what things have you done?

Baldwin: "Looks like those two are hitting it off well. Now then back to the lab.

Baldwin teleports back to the Lab to see flaky charging around covered in blood. Flippy runs and hides behind Baldwin.

Baldwin: "My my this is no good. I hope my subjects are ok"

Flippy: "Oh my god, is this what it looks like when I'm on a rampage? This is awful. Oh god, Baldwin! Don't let her near me!"

Baldwin: "Boom, would you please do something about this. I can't risk harm coming to my subjects"

Boom rises from his seat after watching the rampage and approaches Flaky.

Flaky: "You fucker, get the fuck away from me!"

Boom grabs her with a gauntleted hand and throws her into a cage.

Baldwin: "Now then, we are nearly done for today. something should get done next… Thorn, Rose, Skyler, West, and Rena. Would you all step forward please"

Baldwin's assistants each drag one of them out in front of him… they know what this.

Rose: "Freaking Demonizedangel, why would she do this.

Rena: "I think this could be fun, a can't wait to see what happens"

Skyler: "Let's just get this over with"

Baldwin: "What great attitudes, step into the chamber please"

The five are escorted into the chamber which closes immediately behind them. Baldwin activates the machine and it again fills with a bright light. BubbleDubble runs up to the machine excited to see what comes out. The light fades and the chamber opens. The creature that steps out has become a bit larger than regular tree Friends. It has white fur around the mouth, grey fur covering a large portion of it's face from the right side, and the rest is sky blue. It wears a large green shirt that is still to big for it. The fur on the feet is black while one leg is blue and the other is black. One eye is forest green and the other is yellow. It has a single raccoon tail with two thinner tails branching off at the base, one white and one black. They have puffy fur at their base and extra long fur on the bottoms.

Reroskythorest: "Well… this is definitely weird. I hate this, put us back to normal. Oh come on, I think it's fun, let's go do something… huh, we should go find Lumpy! How long is this going to last Baldwin?"

Baldwin: "Astounding, you all seem to have much more freedom with who get's to control the voice that DubbleBubble. If I am correct, you all get equal time controlling your body. I'm definitely getting better with this"

DubbleBubble: "You prick! why do they get so much freedom and I-"

BubbleDubble: "Woo hoo! We're like… relatives now, yay Reroskythorest!"

Mararlene: "Change me back, I hate this!"

Baldwin: "Well now. We only have a couple more to do… and it looks like we're just about ready to get another one done"

Baldwin teleports himself to Splendid and Sniffles's date and takes a look athis watch.

Splendid: "Well, honestly, when I first started talking to you I thought you were really annoying, but now that we've spent some time together, I think you're really cool"

Sniffles: "Really? Well it's getting late… do you think we could-"

Splendid: "Yes"

The two lean over the table slowly until their lips finally touch. A second later fur sprouted out of Splendid and Sniffles's skin and they return to normal. Splendid opens his eyes to see the anteater's snout around his lips and quickly withdraws.

Splendid: "Oh god!"

Splendid and Sniffles begin wiping of their tongues.

Baldwin: "A shame, you two looked like you were doing so well… but we haven't much time. Come along Splendid."

Baldwin takes the flying squirrel by his hand and begins taking him with him. Splendid turns his head back to Sniffles and whispers 'call me'. Baldwin returns to the lab to see even more chaos. Various Tree friends were running around the lab using objects as horses, running around and crying, pretending they are space aliens, and other such things.

Keni: "I'm sorry Baldwin, I was trying to make something with some of the chemicals I found in your lab… I'm not sure what happened but I dropped a batch of it into the tour group… now they're doing this"

Baldwin: "You know… I think I read this as a request"

Keni: "CURSE THE ALMIGHTY REQUESTS!"

Baldwin: "Indeed, but we have a solution, is Psycho Joe still around?

Keni: "Yes, he watching them run around and laughing like crazy"

Baldwin: "Tell everyone who has no been affected to leave the room. Tell DubbleBubble and Psycho Joe to stay here"

Keni did as she was asked and after a length of time managed to get it set.

Baldwin: "Alright you two, the requests states that the two of you kill them… but thanks to a previous request it will be only slightly different. For the sake of accomplishing this request I may temporarily bestow upon you Dubble, complete control of your body. Begin!"

Psycho Joe chooses to satisfy another request he had been given and dropped a large bottle of bleach covered in two hundred nails. He unscrews the cap and taunts everyone to charge at him. Those that do begin their charge and DubbleBubble hides behind a large metal pillar. Psycho Joe drops a couple balls of tinfoil inside and runs like home (I did it Kenikitten) behind another pillar. In moments the container bursts sending a cloud of nails flying out through the room a couple corpses roll next to the cover spots making both fighters laugh. Suddenly a couple objects drop from the ceiling. The two look up confused but just accept them. Psycho Joe finds a can of ferbreeze and a lighter while Dubble revves up a chainsaw and finds a lead pipe.

The two leap out from behind their cover and begin tearing away at the crazies. Psycho Joe ignites the lighter and sprays the ferbreeze setting the crazies in range ablaze. Dubble carves his way through more, even ones that are not attacking him. In the end the two stand over the bloodied corpses triumphant.

Baldwin: "Marvelous display you two way to bring stability back to my lab"

BubbleDubble: "Woo hoo, we destroyed them crazies"

Dubble Bubble: "Damnit, he gets control again already!"

Baldwin: "Now then. There is only a single request left if I do recall"

Spitfire: "Wait a minute. I think there was something else… wasn't I supposed to kill Diva Bear?"

Baldwin: "Yes… yes you are correct, let's see first we need to get her a job at a bar and she needs to have fifty nine and a half kids"

Robby: "I already took care of his job… he technically works at a bar now… plus, I think he's laid fifty nine eggs, those will probably hatch and count as children"

Baldwin: "Marvelous, and thanks to the power of requests there will likely be half a one somewhere. Kill him"

Diva Bear: "What! What kind of request is this!"

Spitfire takes DubbleBubble's chainsaw, starts it up and saws Diva Bear in half vertically. As it was, a half of an egg rolls out and hatches revealing a Diva Bear child with no legs. As it is the rest of the eggs hatch with Full Diva Bear replica children.

Baldwin: "That was fast, now then onto the last one, with the press of this button it shall begin"

Baldwin presses a button and sends Splendid to the testing area. Everyone else moves to a glass room with Giggles inside.

Giggles: "It's about time, what's the big idea putting me in here! And where's that two timing cuddles.

Foxy: "Right here, hey cuddles, what do you think of me?"

Cuddles: "You are the most beautiful person I have ever met"

The two share a deep passionate kiss much to Giggles's dismay.

Baldwin: "Now then this final experiment is a battle between a weakened Splendid with a pocket knife and a Left 4 Dead tank. Unfortunately I didn't have any tanks on hand so we're gonna make one. Now then I'm going to show you how to make your own home made tank, write this down. First you need one cup of flour and a tablespoon of corn starch and put them into a large mixing bowl. Then you need one egg, preferably not a toxic waste infused Diva Bear egg and mix that in, I prefer to use a wooden spoon instead of plastic. Now then, we need a half a cup of milk and a pinch of salt and pepper. Mix it in well. Then one tablespoon of honey and squeeze a bit of lime juice in there for good measure. Now then. This may look a bit thick. We're going to fix that with two cups of club soda. Mix that in good. Now then be sure to add a drop of isotope twenty five, I cannot stress this enough, the recipe will not turn out right without it. Now then that is the mixture. Now all you need one hapless victim. Fortunately for us I have prepared one ahead of time. If one of my assistants will kindly open the door for me we can begin the tank producing process.

Madness opens the door to the room with giggles in it and Baldwin enters. She begins to say something when Baldwin splashes the mixture over her and leaves the room.

Baldwin: now then, it may take up to two minutes before your tank is finished. So let's watch it finish shall we?'

Baldwin turns to the window and watches with the others as giggles grabs hold of her sides and crumples onto the floor. Giggles seizes around for a bit before her body begins to grow. As it happens massive sets of muscles form and her neck seems to gradually disappear. Suddenly her screams are replaced by roars and Baldwin presses a button on his remote sending them all to the testing area.

Splendid turns in horror to see a tankified Giggles staring at him. She then charges at him roaring savagely. Splendid looks at the pocket knife in his hand and dodges Giggles's arm bash. Splendid rushes at her and slashes at her digging into her side. Giggles spins around and bashes him into a container with her arm. She then rips out a piece of the floor and hurls it at him. Splendid staggers to his feet and dodges her charge. he seizes the opportunity to climb onto her back and begins stabbing her repeatedly with his knife. She continually reaches back but he evades her hands as he continues to slash away. Splendid suddenly loses his footing by slipping on blood. Giggles tank reaches back and grabs him, slamming him into the ground then bounding on him hard until all that was left were chunks of his meat.

Sniffles: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Giggles roars with Splendid's defeat as Baldwin teleports down wit a frying pan. Giggles turns to him and charges. When he is in range she swings her arms at him which he dodges. He raises his arm and smashes the frying pan onto her back. Giggles suddenly stops moving and slowly falls to her right knee then onto her back dead. A sound radiates through the room and a small silver ball with an X through it appears over his head. Next to it appears words that read 'Tank Burger 30 G'. Baldwin presses a button on his remote and teleports everyone into the main lab.

Baldwin: "What a shame, he was only one hit away from getting that achievement, ah well. Out results today are as follows.

Foxy X cuddles: works out just fine.

Strange Keni chemical: lots of crazies

Bleach and tinfoil with nails: kills the crazies wonderfully.

Skull X Evil Flippy: chaotic

Flaky X Good Flippy: much less chaotic

Dubble mixed with Bubble: quite unfortunate for Dubble, rather funny for us

Arlene mixed with her alternate Marceline: … crazy… very crazy

Thorn mixed with Rose, Skyler, West, and Rena: Reroskythorest!

Diva Bear: …no

Flaky, Flippy swap: rather humorous

Splendid x Sniffles: umm… why does that work?

Frowel color swap: gross… with twinkly polka dots

Splendid Vs. Tank: That's what happens when you try to fight a tank with melee weapons. But good show Splendid.

Disco bear with toxic waste: I wonder where those eggs were coming from… he was a man first after all…

Flippy Vs. werewolf: you fought well Flippy.

Dreamy and Vegetables: wait a minute where is she!

Dreamy enters the lab, her gut massive and swollen with vegetables. She raises a carrot to her mouth and eats it making her burst all over everyone.

Dreamy and Vegetables: keep an eye on the subject after hypnotizing them.

Baldwin: "Now then, that's it for today's experiments for today. Just some final words from Kalgante and we will bid you farewell.

Suddenly an all green clone of Baldwin makes his way into the room and says 'hi Baldwin'. another drops down from the ceiling and says 'hello Baldwin' another steps out of the merger machine and says 'how's it going Baldwin. Suddenly the labe get's swarmed with Baldwin clones saying 'hi Baldwin', 'hey Baldwin', 'how's it go'n Baldwin'.

[Kalgante: hey people, hope you liked it. Of course, I'm going to need more experiments for next time so do drop them by. Remember my OC's can be used as well if you so choose. Anyway, R&R, see ya!]


End file.
